Call Center
by kiyoharu.gouriki
Summary: Yoohooo Chap 2 up! "Ahjussi!" Ia berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya dan membungkuk 90 derajat, "Kami minta maaf karena telah menuduhmu macam-macam.." / "... dia tersenyum ke arahku, dia tersenyum ke arah Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Park Chanyeol!" -Chanyeol / "Dia tersenyum kepadamu yang sebagai Ahjussi, bukan kepada Park Chanyeol." -Kai
1. Chapter 1

Call Center

Title : Call Center

Genre : Romance,sedikit humor

Length : 1/?

Rated : Teen

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Byun Baekhyun as girl (EXO)

Disclaimer: Annyeong, ff ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran author yang ga tau arah dan tujuannya/? Dilarang plagiat dengan cara apapun. Gomawo #deepbow

.-.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa tidak bisa?" keluh Chanyeol –Park Chanyeol sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Pasalnya ia sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk menghubungi ibunya, tapi yang terdengar adalah suara coustumer service Call Center yang mengatakan 'maaf, nomor yang anda tuju salah' Ohh.. demi celana dalam Kris yang belum di cuci dua minggu, dia sangat sangat bingung. Dia yakin nomornya tidak salah, dia sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali.

Kai –Sahabat Chanyeol, datang menghampiri lelaki jakung itu,

"Kenapa tidak coba menghubungi Call Center?"

"Benar juga. Kau pintar Kai-ah"

Kai hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah hyungnya. Chanyeol lalu mengetik nomor Call Center di ponselnya.

"**Yoboseyo, Selamat siang..dengan layanan call center." **

"Ne, siang"

"**Baik, apa ada yang perlu kami bantu?" **

"Begini, tadi aku sedang mencoba menghubungi nomor orang tuaku, tetapi saat aku menghubunginya terdapat kotak suara mengatakan bahwa nomor yang aku tuju salah. Aku sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali dan itu memang nomor yang benar. Jadi, tolong beritahu aku bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menghubungi mereka."

"**Nde.. tunggu sebentar, akan kami panggilkan costumer service kami. Maaf ini dengan .." **

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

Kai yang berada di belakang Chanyeol berdehem "Bagaimana?" "Disuruh tunggu" jawab Chanyeol.

"**Nde.. selamat Siang," **

Dunia Chanyeol berasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh. 'suaranya..'

"**Halo? Siang? Adakah orang disana?" **

'Oh.. bilang ini mimpi , kumohon, bangunkan aku..'

"**Maaf? Jika tidak ada jawaban.. akan saya tutup sambungan ini" **

"Ah.. iya, ma-maaf.. jadi, ba-bagaimana agar aku mm.. bisa meng..hubungi orang tuaku?"

"**Nah jadi begini, blablablablablablablabla…." **

"Oh.. nde, terimakasih.."

"**Nee.. terimakasih telah menghubungi costumer service kami.. semoga anda puas dengan pelayanan kami :D" **

"Ahh.. sebentar, jangan di putus dulu sambungannya"

"**Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi Chanyeol-ssi?" **

"Emm.. itu, siapa namamu?"

"**Ahh.. Byun Baekhyun imnida" **

"Byun Baekhyun.. senang berbicara dengan anda"

Kai menghampiri Chanyeol di ruang tamu. Ia melirik malas pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi senyum senyum tidak jelas. "Ya Park Chanyeol! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?!" Kai frustasi melihat sahabatnya bertingkah layaknya orang gila. "Aku..sedang jatuh cinta Kai-ah, lihat ini.. dia cantik bukan? Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah pegawai coustumer service yang membantu ku.. lihat ini! Dia seperti puppy kan?aahh.. aku merindukan suaranya, akan ku telpon call centernya" ujar Chanyeol sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kai hanya memandang ngeri Chanyeol,

"Kau gila Yeol"

Chanyeol hanya angkat bahu tidak memperdulikan Kai, ia hanya mengambil ponselnya seperti sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"**Yoboseyo?" **

"Ne, bisa bicara dengan costumer cervice Byun Baekhyun?"

Kai yang berada disamping Chanyeol memandang sahabatnya sambil ber sweatdrop ria. "Temanku gila"

"**Maafkan aku.. tapi tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa memberikan nomor ponselku kepada sembarang orang Chanyeol-ssi.." **

"Ta..tapi, bukankah kita sudah berkenalan?"

"**Itu sama saja, maaf .. tapi sambungan ini harus aku putus.. ini sangat di luar jam kerjaku, jika ada masalah yang lebih penting.. anda bisa menghubungi server kami. Terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi" **

"Ta..tapi.."

TUT TUT TUUT

"OH! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!"

"UHUK UHUK" Kai tersedak air minumnya. Burung-burung berterbangan.

.-.

"Hey, dia kenapa?"

Kai menunjuk Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bagaikan seonggok daging di pinggir lapangan. "Dia?"

"iya, dia kenapa?" Kris mengulang pertanyaannya sambil mulai mengambil ancang-ancang meng_shoot_ bola basket.

"Patah hati." Sahut Kai lalu me_rebound_ bola yang perlahan turun dari dalam ring.

"Wow.. dia jatuh cinta huh?" tanya Kris, ia sedang berusaha mengambil bola dari Kai, "_Dribble_ yang bagus Kai. Tapi sayangnya kau harus latian lebih keras lagi," ujarnya, lalu langsung mengambil bola itu dari Kai dan mendribble nya kearah ring lalu _lay up_.

"Ya-ya.. 3 sama,"

"Sejak kapan dia seperti itu?" Kris menghampiri Kai yang sedang duduk ditengah lapangan.

"Sejak sang pujaan hatinya tidak memberikan nomor ponselnya."

Kris yang mulai tertarik akan cerita Kai, ikut duduk di depan namja tan itu. "Ceritakan padaku." Ujarnya semangat. Kai lalu menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya.

"Jatuh cinta saat mendengar suaranya? Lelucon macam apa itu.. wahaha" ujar Kris sambil tertawa.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung" jawab Kai sambil ikut menertawakan Chanyeol.

"Yah! Tidak baik membicarakan orang lain dibelakang."

Kai dan Kris mendongak melihat Chanyeol yang sangat kusut.

"Ayolah kalian berdua. Bantu akuuu"

Kris menghela napas, "Memang seperti apa wajahnya?"

Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari foto Baekhyun yang kemarin ia simpan dari SNS. "Lihat ini." Ia menunjukkan fotonya pada Kris.

"Kau yakin hyung?" Kai ikut bagian mengintip dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, aku tau! Ini adalah sepupu kekasihku,"

Chanyeol dan Kai serentak menoleh ke arah Kris, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku pernah beberapa kali menemuinya dirumah Juniel. Aku serius," yakin Kris.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih cerah, "kalau begitu mintakan nomor ponselnya pada Juniel. Jebal Kris-ie.."

"baik, tapi ada satu syarat.." ujar kris sambil menampakkan smirk nya.

-.-

"hyung.." panggil Kai.

"Hm?"

"Chanyeol-hyung!"

"Hm?"

Merasa diabaikan, Kai beralih pada Kris yang tengah bermain game. "Kris-hyung!"

"Apa?" jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada game di pspnya.

"Oh Tuhan.. bisakah kita kembali sekarang? Aku ada latihan dance setelah ini hyung."

Kris hanya angkat bahu,

"Chanyeol-hyung! Kenapa aku ikut terseret pada masalah ini sih? Aku tidak bilang aku akan membantumu hyung"

"Diamlah Kai-ah.. lihatlah, dia sangat cantik bukan?"

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir mulus di depan gedung Call Center.

"Ini." Kris menyerahkan kertas bertulis nomor telpon pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menyandar pada setir mobil langsung menjauh dan melihat kertas itu. "Apa ini?"

"Byun Baekhyun," jawab Kris.

Chanyeol langsung saja mengambar kertas itu, dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"**Yeoboseyo?"**

Kris melihat keluar mobil diikuti Kai, pandangan mereka disuguhi oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang mengangkat telepon seseorang dengan raut bingung campur kesal di depan gedung call center.

Mereka lalu beralih melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai sambil memutuskan panggilan.

Chanyeol lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari area gedung.

ToBeContinue

Note :

Annyeong semua~, perkenalkan saya author baru di FFn. Mohon bantuannya *bow* oke, kita langsung ke intinya. Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, ini adalah fanfic pertama kiyo. Maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita atau apapun karena ini bener-bener asli pemikirannya kiyo ^^ Gomawo! Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review~~

TB : Boleh flame tapi mohon ngeflamenya yang mendukung ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Call Center

Title : Call Center

Genre : Romance,sedikit humor

Length : 2/?

Rated : Teen

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Byun Baekhyun as girl (EXO)

Disclaimer: Annyeong, ff ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran author yang ga tau arah dan tujuannya/? Dilarang plagiat dengan cara apapun. Gomawo #deepbow

.-.

"Baek!"

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar seruan seseorang. "Eoh? Tao?"

"Heii.. sedang apa disini?" Tao tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan ponselnya akhirnya memilih untuk memasukkan benda kesayangannya itu ke dalam tas. "Tidak ada, hanya jalan-jalan sore.."

"Ohh.. Mau kutemani?" Tanya Tao sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun, "Boleh.. Hei Tao, panggil aku _Noona_ aku lebih tua darimu kau tau itu,"

"Kau pendek, aku tidak mau.."

"Yak!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Tao yang dibalas ringisan kesakitan.

"Permisi.." Baekhyun dan Tao segera mendongak melihat seseorang yang menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka,

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Tao mengamati pria paruh baya di depan mereka. Topi hitam macam mafia,kumis agak tebal,kacamata hitam,tubuh tinggi jakung,dan telinga yang lebih lebar dari orang pada dasarnya.

"Emm.. ya, boleh." Jawab Tao sambil memandang pria dihadapannya.

Pria itu lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit –tanda terima kasih.

Ia lalu duduk dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

**~CHANYEOL~ **

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka, "Permisi.." kedua orang itu menengok, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyaku pada mereka. "Emm.. ya,boleh." Sahut pria bermata panda yang sedang duduk disebelah baekhyun. Entahlah, apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa kumis palsu ini membuatku tampak jelek? Tapi kris bilang aku masih tampan. Tapi bagaimana kalau baekhyun berpikir bahwa aku jelek?! OHH.. tidakk..

"Tao-ya, lihat.. semingguan ini ada orang sinting yang selalu mengirimiku pesan singkat,"

Orang sinting?

" Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa orang ini? Kau mengenalnya Baek?" Anak bermata panda itu menyerahkan kembali ponsel baekhyun.

Yah! Apa dia tidak tau seberapa keras aku memeras otakku untuk membuat kalimat itu?

"Coba kau dial nomornya.."

"Umm..baiklah," jawab Baekhyun.

Shit! Handphone ku berbunyi, bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menghubungiku. Mereka berdua memadangku dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Yah Ahjussi..kenapa tidak kau angkat?" Pria panda itu menatapku lekat-lekat. Dengan tidak rela aku mengangkat telponku.

~**Chanyeol POV END~**

"Yeoboseyo?"

"**Hyung! Cepat pulang! Kau membuang-buang waktuku brengsek! Kau mau aku dikeluarkan dari club ya hah!?" –Kai **

"**Jangan berteriak Kai! Kau mengganggu tidur ku kkamjong!" –Kris **

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat nomor panggilan, 'Oh..pantas saja, nomor mereka berdua ternyata hampir sama' batin Chanyeol.

"Aku akan datang sebentar lagi, jaa." Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan melihat Tao yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "see? Maaf nak, tapi aku bukan orang yang kalian bicarakan. Aku permisi," Chanyeol memasukkan bukunya kedalam mantel yang ia pakai dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Ahjussi!" Ia berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya dan membungkuk 90 derajat, "Kami minta maaf karena telah menuduhmu macam-macam.."

"Dimaafkan.."

Baekhyun menegakkan badannya kembali, dan tersenyum .. "Terimakasih, Ahjussi"

Chanyeol berbalik badan dan kembali berjalan. 'seseorang panggil dokter..'

.-.

"Dasar lelet..apa yang dia pikirkan dasar. Lima belas menit apanya, ini sudah dua puluh menit dan dia juga belum juga kembali. Dasar.. kubunuh dia jika dia tidak datang kurang dari lima menit…."

"Berhentilah menggerutu Kai.. MATI KAU! MATI KAU!"

"Kau juga Kris-hyung, berhenti bermain dan cepat cari Park Dobi itu!" Ujar Kai kesal sambil melihat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang bersama Baekhyun.." ujar Kris sambil terus bermain PSP nya.

'Cklek'

'Brek'

Kris melihat Chanyeol –yang wajahnya merah dan mulut menganga dengan air liur yang keluar- "Tutup mulutmu Dobi, menjijikkan!"

'slurrppp..'

"Malaikat.. dia tersenyum ke arahku, dia tersenyum ke arah Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Park Chanyeol!" Kata Chanyeol antusias kepada kedua teman nya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Kris menanggapi.

"Aniya.." Sahut Kai. Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang.

"Dia tersenyum kepadamu yang sebagai Ahjussi, bukan kepada Park Chanyeol." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol melihat pakaiannya, benar juga.. Baekhyun tersenyum bukan untuk dia tetapi untuk dia yang menyamar sebagai Ahjussi.

"Tapi kan yang terpenting dia tersenyum ke arahku!" ujar Chanyeol bersikeras seraya melepaskan topi,kumis palsu dan kacamatanya.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas,"Ya-ya, terserah apa katamu, cepat antarkan aku.."

"Ponsel mu tadi berbunyi." Kris menyerahkan ponsel Chanyeol, dan ia dengan segera mengecek panggilan masuk, "ternyata dia benar-benar menghubungiku.."

"Siapa?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu mengetik sebuah pesan.

.-.

'_Terus tersenyum seperti itu Baek, kau cantik! Semoga harimu indah :*' _

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis membaca pesan dari salah seorang penggemarnya –ia memutuskan untuk menyebutnya begitu- "Terimakasih " gumam Baekhyun sambil membalas pesan Chanyeol lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Oh? Baekhyun Annyeong! Tumben kau kesini sore-sore," salah satu staff Call Center menyapanya saat ia masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Annyeong Sulli-ah! Nde, hari ini adalah jadwal ku shift malam.." Ia berhenti berjalan dan mengobrol sebentar dengan Sulli.

"aa.. Begitu ya, aku kira hari ini kau libur, karena tidak biasanya aku melihatmu datang sore" jawab Sulli sambil tertawa.

"Ya begitulah.. Sulli-ah, aku rasa aku harus pergi aku sudah terlambat dan bos bisa memecat ku.." ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"aa.. benar juga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau bos marah.. hiii.." jawab Sulli sambil membuat mimik muka takut. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama sebelum Baekhyun pergi.

Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah lift, menunggu salah satu lift terbuka. "Ya! Ini adalah kali kedua kau terlambat di minggu ini," Baekhyun menoleh dan seorang lelaki dengan tinggi yang sama dengannya menghampiri dia. "Sudahlah Kyung, ini kan masih yang kedua kali.. aku belum melakukan yang ketiga kali. Mungkin lusa.." jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Ish dasar.. lakukan saja kalau kau mau aku pecat." Bertepatan dengan ucapannya, lift terbuka.

"Wow.. kata-kata mu membuat lift ini terbuka Kyungsoo" ujar Baekhyun senang, lalu masuk ke dalam lift diikuti Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Yeoja ini benar benar.."

Baekhyun nyengir kuda, "Begini-begini aku adalah sahabatmu kau ingat itu burung hantu…"

"..sebentar lagi aku sampai" lanjutnya.

Lift terbuka, "Sampai jumpa Kyung!" ia keluar dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Anak itu tidak berubah sama sekali," Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun berlari ke ruang ganti staff. "aa.. jinjja," Kyungsoo lalu menekan tombol tutup di dalam lift.

.-.

Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, ruang kerja yang dipenuhi oleh komputer dan telepon di setiap mejanya. "Baekhyunie! Annyeong~!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya, "Annyeong Minseokie~!" ia lalu menghampiri Minseok yang tempat duduknya berada di sampingnya.

"Kau shift malam hari ini?" tanya Minseok.

"Ne, aku ngantuk~" Baekhyun menguap dihadapan lelaki berpipi bakpao itu.

"kau tidak sikat gigi ya?" tanya Minseok dan Baekhyun sontak langsung menutup mulutnya dan memandang Minseok dengan matanya yang sedikit berair. Hal itu membuat Minseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Dasar.. sudah, ayo kita bekerja" Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut lalu menghadap komputernya dan memakai headset yang sudah tersedia di mejanya lalu memulai pekerjaannya, "semoga ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan." Gumamnya.

"Selamat Sore, dengan layanan costomer service call center, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Baekhyun mendengar Minseok sedang menjawab telepon.

"Ne.. akan kami sambungkan, silakan tunggu sebentar.." dan telepon dialihkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Selamat sore, dengan layann costomer service, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Baekhyun menjawab panggilan.

"**Apa ini benar costomer service Byun Baekhyun?" **Suara bass khas laki-laki menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun 'Dia lagi..' batinnya.

"Iya benar, ada yang bisa kami bantu" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya lagi dengan ramah.

"**Baekhyun-ssi, apa kau mengingatku? Ini aku Chanyeol! Apa kabarmu baik? Apa harimu menyenangkan? Kau sudah makan siang?" **tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

Baekhyun menghela napas, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.. Dia terus di telpon oleh seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol setiap 2 jam sekali setiap harinya!

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku sungguh berterima kasih karena kau begitu peduli terhadapku.. tapi maaf, sekarang aku sedang bekerja dan aku tidak bisa membicarakan hal-hal pribadi dengan costomer ku. Jadi, maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu.." jelas Baekhyun.

"**Baiklah, selamat bekerja!" **Jawab Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih.." ujar Baekhyun lalu memutuskan sambungannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, satu lagi seseorang yang membuatnya senang, Park Chanyeol.

ToBeContinue 

Note :

Annyeong~~ Kiyo kembali dengan membawa chapter yang baru~! Makasi banget bagi yang udah ngereview fanfic pertama Kiyo disini, Kiyo terharu :") wkwkwk.. oiya, mohon maaf juga kalo banyak typo yang bertebaran hihihi.. sekali lagi, Gomawo! Jangan lupa tulis komentar kalian di kotak review hehe..

TB : Boleh flame tapi mohon ngeflamenya yang mendukung ^^


End file.
